Lost
by weasleyrose
Summary: They were alone. They were scared.But they had each other.


,,Honey, come on. You will freeze outside." Someone was calling Hugo in this empty house they had found.

It was a one-floor house, but it was enough for seven of them. Mary was in her mid thirties. She had blonde, curly hair that reminded Hugo of his Aunt Audrey. She was lovely and kind. Her son Jake was two years younger then Hugo, and that made him 14 years old. He had black hair and brown eyes. He was almost as tall as Hugo. His father was bitten few days ago as his sisters Sasha and Maya. Mary was holding somehow. Steven was a man of around fifty. He didn't have anybody. He was a man that everyone would go to when they wanted advice. Sarah and her husband Mark were a young couple. Sarah was a small woman with short red hair and blue eyes. Mark was a tall guy with brown hair and grey eyes. And, lastly, there was Lucy, Hugo's cousin.

Hugo was in the town with her when things went crazy.

They were hiding in some woman's basement but ran out of food and water. They had to get out. Almost everyone in London were walkers, except the ones who had food. They went to Hugo's house to see if anyone was there. No one was. They went to Lucy's house, too. Still no luck. They went to Uncle Charlie's, Uncle George's house but no one was there.

And no one ever returned.

That was almost two years ago. They met a few survivors like them but just a few made it. Like Mary and Jake. They had met them two months ago with their young daughters, who were bitten two weeks ago to date, killing them.

Since the whole 'apocalypse' thing started, Hugo felt responsible for Lucy. She was 14, like Jake, and when everything started she had been just 12. She had just been a happy kid. Now she was a person full of hate for walkers and their parents. She hated their family for not looking for them. Well, they didn't know their families had looked for them or not, but they hadn't found them. They had had wands when the whole thing stared, but they broke, so they were like Muggles now. Killing like Muggles. Doing everything the way Muggles did. They didn't tell anyone who they were. Or what they were.

"Hugo, come on. Let's go in." He heard Mary calling him one more time. He stood up and started walking towards the house.

Everyone was, incredibly, smiling- something Hugo hadn't seen for a long time.

"What is so funny? " he asked. Everyone looked up to him and started smiling even more.

"I was talking about the time James made a trap for Uncle George and then..." they collapsed into a fit of giggles, but Hugo could see Lucy's eyes shining with tears.

"Lu, hey Lu. Look at me. Lucy." he knelt beside her. "They didn't forget us. They know we are alive. Lu, look at me. The world is s*it now but we found these people that make us safe. Even if we never see anyone again, we are safe Lu. We are safe. " He was hugging Lucy and crying in the same time.

"Okay, okay let's eat. " said Sarah.

Hugo sat on the chair and looked around. They didn't have a lot to eat. Just a few cans of beans. They were running out of food.

It was a dining room. There were pictures all around. On one was a woman, man and two kids… a family. It was just sad. He guessed they were all dead. Or walkers. He hoped they were dead. He had almost got bitten a few times. Well, he had almost got killed a lot of times. But in times like now even going out was dangerous.

" Hugo, Hugo. Were you listening to me?" said Steven.

" Hmm? Oh, no. Sorry."

"I was saying that you, me and Mark are going tomorrow looking for food. And well everything else we can find." said Steven, putting some beans in his mouth.

"Oh, okay."

"How many bullets have we got left?" asked Mark, two hours later, when they went out. The girls, plus Jake, were inside. It was always like that. For food, water well everything they found, they had to scavenge it and they needed people to help. He knew he was young but they were out of older people. Sometimes even Lucy or Jake went with them, but not so much since the accident.

"I have ten." said Mark eventually. "Ten bullets and a knife. Sarah told me we are out of medicine."

"I have five left." Hugo admitted.

"Only five?! Hugo, don't use your bullets for nothing." snapped Steven angrily.

"I'm not. They were two feet away from me and I had to shoot." Hugo almost yelled in despair.

"Hugo," said Mark calmly" You are just a young boy and I know that it is hard for you. You think you need to protect everybody. But it is okay to be scared of killing."

"I am not killing. You are not killing if those creatures aren't human."

"Hugo they were humans." said Mark calmly "Well, they aren't now. But they were.

"They try to kill us. So we kill them before they kill us."

"Alright, kid, listen. I don't care that to you they are just monsters. They were humans before. They had feelings, family, friends... so if you don't need to shoot them, don't." said Steven.

"Why not? Yeah, I get it. They were humans before. But now? They just aren't. And I am going to kill as many as I can before they kill me."

Hugo yelled, and went inside the house. When he entered the house he got looks of knowing pity from Mary and Sarah, but Lucy seemed merely sad. Hugo knew she missed their family. But frankly, to Hugo, they were better dead. They didn't look for them. They left them. Without anything. They didn't even have wands. Hugo had to teach himself how to shoot a gun. And Lucy. She was 12 years old. But he had no choice. He was doing all of this for her. For Lucy. And it was wasn't proud of everything he had done. Some things weren't nice. He killed people. But it was all for Lucy. He regretted it sometimes. But then he saw Lucy and the regret disappeared...

FLASHBACK

''Hugo, I am tired," cried a 12-year-old Lucy. "Lucy we can't stop now. We have to go. We have just a few hours to Uncle George's house." "But, Hugo, please. Can we rest? There is a house." Lucy pointed at some abandoned house. Though, every house was mostly abandoned. "Fine but just a night, okay." The night was falling. It was twilight now. They walked towards the house, stopping just behind it.

"Lu, wait here, okay. And if some walkers came just scream and run as fast as you can, okay?" "Okay."

Hugo stepped into the house. He got his gun out. He didn't want to Lucy to see it. He didn't use it often. He didn't have a lot of bullets left. He used a knife a lot. He was checking the last room on the first floor when he heard a scream. He ran back as fast as he could, but when he got outside, there was a man holding Lucy on the neck and his friend was pointing his gun at her head.

"Well, well, well look who is here. I'll get to the point. Give me all you have unless you want me to break her neck, boy." said the man. He had grey hair and psychotic look in his eyes.

"I don't have a lot, sir. All I have is this gun and some knives." Hugo whispered.

"Yeah, right, and I'm the emperor. Give me the gun, or I will kill her."

"Hugo," Lucy whimpered as the man squeezed her neck cruelly, his companions laughing delightedly.

"Look this is all I have..." he took the gun and knives out. "Here you can look yourself." He threw the weapons to the man with their bags.

Greedily, the man dropped Lucy, picked up the knives and guns and examined the contents of the bag.

"Lu, are you alright?" Hugo asked urgently.

"My neck hurts a little." Lucy said in a valiant attempt to not worry him.

"It is okay?"

"What is this?" asked a man holding Hugo's wand in the air.

Hugo's heart stalled. "Nothing" he said unconvincingly.

"Huh. We have a little wizard on our hands," sneered another man with sharp features and a cold face. "Crucio." Hugo screamed in agony. His body felt like he was burning slowly in eternal hell.

When the pain finally stopped, he could recognize who the man was. He had seen him before, in some pictures in his mum's office. It was Rodolphus Lestrange. "What is your name, boy?" Asked Lestrange.

Lucy was crying and shaking and Hugo wasn't far off it himself.

"Hugo Weasley," he whispered, forgetting to lie.

Hugo heard laughinh and another wave of pain hit him.

He heard screaming, then realised it was coming from his own throat.

"Weasley, so you are a little blood traitor, and you, girl?" he walked towards Lucy.

"No! Stop. Look, we gave you what you want. Leave." Hugo said in despair.

"You son of a..."

An explosive sound was heard that shook the very air.

"Lu, close your eyes."

Lucy did what she was told. Hugo had a gun in his left hand. Lestrange was on a floor dead. He had a bullet in his brain, and Hugo's wand lay snapped on the ground.

"Lucy, grab my hand and let's go. Fast."

They sprinted away from the scene, blood spattered down the front of Hugo's clothes.

END OF FLASHBACK

He walked upstairs. He pushe the doors and entered some bedroom. It was decorated with lots of posters of well Hugo wasnt sure of but it looked like someone famos some movie star or something like that. He was tired and his eyes were closing. He sat on bed and he saw a picture. It was a picture if young women and a little baby in her hands. He didnt know if baby was male or female. They looked so happy. He remeberd when he was happy like that. It was a week before this apocalypse started. It was Uncle George birthday. The hole family was together the first and the last were playing some muggle game uncle Harry brought. He,James and Fred tried to cheat but Aunt Audrey saw them and they lost. He remebered James and Fred being rude to Lucy and Molly because Aunt Audrey told everyone we cheated. He remeberes how Lucy started crying and everything started spining and there was water everywhere. He remebered how he fell. How he woke up with a headache and his mom was over him. He remebered how Grandma yelled at Lucy that night. He remebered how Lucy cried and runed to her mother. But the thing he remebered the most was what grandma said that night. He knew it was a sad day for adults. He knew grandma regret what she knew that. But he cant get her words out of his head. Just because we forgave you it doesnt give you the right to talk to me like are the reason my son is rembered the silence after. And than Uncle Percy spoke You are right.I agree with you but who gave YOU the right. Who gave you the right to treat my daughter like ? It wasnt the last time he was truly happy. It wasnt. But it was the last time he saw his family wonderes if it was the last time too. He hoped it wasnt. He wished to see his family he really did. But he was afraid too. What will they say if they know. Will they be afraid of him. Will the still love him? And with that thoughts Hugo drifted to sleep.

Little did Hugo know on the other side of the town a brown haired women was crying because he wasnt with her.


End file.
